


Breakfast and a Show - February 16, 2021

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [67]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708





	Breakfast and a Show - February 16, 2021

It was breakfast In the Great Hall. Headmaster Lucius Malfoy stood to address the students. When some refused to stop whispering, Draco shouted “when myyyy headmaster hears of this you’ll be punished!”

“Did someone say punished, hem hem,” umbridge said. 

Lucius quieted them all with a glance. “You will also stop eating immediately and listen to the announcement from our special guest Instructor, She Who Throws Shade”

She Who Throws Shade sashayed to the front of the great hall as glitter rained down. She was FIERCE and worked it!

(A/N:now read this in @PoopSmith Voldy voice)” Now students this afternoon we shall be teaching you one of the most important powers of a Dark Lord...to make the sky turn dark, the wind to howl and lightning strike whenever someone says your name. Watch what I mean. Blaise, please say my name”

Blaise stood, quite nervous, and said “Voldemort?”

The sky turned from blue to black. Wind howled. Flowers wilted. Lightning struck and thunder boomed. 

“You see it is that simple! And we will have your step father killed for the disrespect you just showed me. It is LORD Voldemort!!!”

Again The sky turned from blue to black. Wind howled. Flowers wilted. Lightning struck and thunder boomed. This time Hogwarts itself quivered. 

“I’ve got to get a new job,” Brian the obvious sous chef said, adjusting his hair log so he wouldn’t be recognized.


End file.
